


Detention Buddies

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [5]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this detention?” Hilda asked, adjusting the bag, trying to work out the pain that was beginning to grow.<br/>“Yes it is. Take a seat.” The teacher said, barely looking up from their computer. </p><p>A.K.A The high school AU no one asked for but everyone needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> It's horribly clichéd but here you are :3

Hilda knocked on the door to the classroom, her bag resting heavily on her shoulder. The teacher inside beckoned her in and she pushed the door open, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Is this detention?” Hilda asked, adjusting the bag, trying to work out the pain that was beginning to grow.

“Yes it is. Take a seat.” The teacher said, barely looking up from their computer. Hilda nodded and glanced around the room.

There was only one other person in the room and they were sat at the back of the room, leaning back in their chair. Hilda had seen them around the school and she tried to remember if they shared any lessons.

She sat in a seat the row in front of the other person and on the other side of the room. Her bag was full of homework and books and Hilda pulled a hardback book with the words ‘ _Robotics and Artificial Intelligence_ ’ printed on the front and a small notebook with a pen tucked into it. She cracked the book open and picked up from where she left off, occasionally making a few notes.

Hilda felt eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder in time to see the other person look away. She narrowed her eyes critically. She _did_  recognise them.

“You two stay here, I have to go talk to another teacher.” The teacher taking the detention said, standing up from their chair and giving them both a stern look before leaving. Hilda blew away a few strands of hair and went back to her book.

“What are you in for?” The person asked, their voice too loud in the silent room. Hilda put her book down and turned to look at them. ‘ _They_ ’ turned out to be a boy in her year who had put his feet up on the table the moment the door closed behind the teacher. He had short, black hair and the faintest hint of facial hair, all while wearing a bright green shirt, black and white checkered vans and a tangible air of confidence.

“I tazered someone.” Hilda admitted, turning back to her book.

“That was _you_?” The boy said, taking his feet off the table and leaning towards her. “Dude, that was pretty _badass_.”

“You think so?” Hilda asked, turning back to look at him.

“Hell yeah! Everyone’s talking about it.” The boy said, catching his excitement and trying to play it off. “I’m Ray, by the way.” He said casually.

“Hilda.” She turned in her chair to face him more , resting her arm over the back of it. “So what did you do?” Hilda asked him.

“I got caught parkouring.” Ray said, shrugging casually, but he was watching Hilda’s reaction.

“You parkour?” Hilda asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

“I’m a parkour master.” Ray boasted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. “It’s kind of my superpower.”

“Seems like a pretty lame superpower.” Hilda said without meaning to. Ray pouted.

“I’d make it cool.” Ray said. Hilda let out a small laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear. Ray watched the action and thought there was something almost… cute about it.

“I’m sure you would, Ray.” Hilda said. “Maybe you could show me your superpower some day.” She said, wanting to play it off but failing.

“If you don’t mind having your mind blown.” Ray said, an almost cocky smile on his face.

“I’ll take my chances.” Hilda said, her eyes snapping to the door as it opened. The teacher glared at the both of them and walked back to their chair.

Hilda chanced a last look at Ray and went back to her book, a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you a fan of hildray? Do you just want a chat? Message me at [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
